Scratch
by 1LostFan
Summary: Would you still say you love me, under this ordinary moonlight.I'm so afraid of what you'll say. I like to know if you'd be open to starting over from scratch. Jate. COMPLETE! Finally...
1. My Stubborn Will, Is Learning To Bend

Hi y'all! I hope that everyone is doing well. This time, other than the obvious that it is a Jate story, it take place after the episode where the group just came back from their trip to get Michael but then finds Kate instead. The only thing that is the same is one line! You'll get where it is in the show when you read it.Oh and Claire and Charlie are magically together! Okay here we go!...

* * *

"Jack please, just talk to me." Kate pleaded almost to a brick wall as he pressed onward, not even wanting to acknowledge that she spoke at all. They had finally reached the beach after what seemed like a long nightmare. Kate stopped in her tracks which made Sawyer almost bump into her.

"Don't worry Freckles, if I were you I would have done the same damn thing."

His words barely sunk in as she continued to look longingly in Jack's direction. After he was out of sight, she slowly turned and went to her tent.

* * *

Morning came, as Charlie came back from the hatch with water for Claire. "Here you go."Charlie said handing her the bottle."Thank you Charlie." she took it smiling. He loved the way she said his name. He couldn't help but return the same grin.

"Have you seen Kate?" she asked after checking on Aaron.

"No. Why?"

"She's having a hard time right now I geuss. She didn't sleep last night--"

"Why?" he interuppted confused.

"Why do you think?" she replied taking a sip of water.

"Oh. Right. I heard about Jack and Kate's little spat." he answered looking back at the cradle every so often to see if Aaron was still sleeping peacefully.

Claire smiled at his action " I'm worried about her. Do you think she ate anything yet?"

Charlie shrugged.

"I'm going to go find her." she stood up and Charlie did the same.

"Do you want me to go with you? I could--"

"No. Thanks anyway but, this might result in some well overdue girl talk."

* * *

Kate watched as the waves crashed against the nearby rocks. Her knees were brought up to her chest almost protectively. She was so deep in thought that she didn't hear Claire approaching slowly.

"Hey Kate" Claire said softly. Kate jumped slightly, unaware of who it was as she turned her attention back to the sea.

"Hey" she answered simply. Claire could hear in her voice that she would rather to talk that one person, or no one at all, But she sat down anyway.

"I brought you some food. Its just a mango but you should eat something." Claire set down the orange mango next to her. The two sat in silence for a minute or so, when Claire spoke up again. "How are you?" she asked in a concerned tone.

"Fine." Kate answered her eyes misty but still concentrated on the waves in front of her. More silence came after that.

"Kate is--"

"Have you talked to Jack today?" Kate asked, now with a glint in her eyes.

"He's been at the hatch all day. I haven't actually got a chance to speak to him." she answered truthfully.

Kate nodded.

"I want to talk to you about Jack." Claire said suddenly.

Kate immediately looked at her, the same fear Claire had seen before had come upon her face "Their's nothing to talk about." she answered dodging the subject.

"I think their is Kate." Claire pushed.

"I went on the hike. Jack didn't want me to, now he's mad at me. That's it." Kate said frustrated.

"I don't think its that simple." Claire replied and just as Kate opened her mouth to speak, she quickly continued " Did you ever stop to think why he is so mad just because you went along with him on the hike? Don't you think he cares for you more than he lets on?"

Kate didn't meet her gaze and replied "What are you saying?"

Claire sighed "I think your falling for him."

Kate let out a surprised laugh "I'm not. Trust me."

"When your ready to admit it, you know where to find me." Claire stood up, dusted off, and walked back to her tent.

Kate remained there, racking her brain and replaying the events that her and Jack had experienced together. She wondered if what Claire said was true if she had fallen for someone even after she swore to herself that she wouldn't again. She convinced herself that it wasn't true. That when her heart skipped another beat when he said her name it was just a normal reaction. She sighed, stood up and walked back over to the group. On the sand still could be seen, was the mango uneaten.

* * *

"She hasn't come out of her tent for days" Those words were circling around throughout camp. It was nightfall, and the many stars were starting to shine. A week had passed since Claire had talked to Kate, and it had come to her understanding that she still hasn't eaten. So Claire went to the one person who could bring her out of it.

So how was it? Should I keep going? Push that little review button and tell me.


	2. How Do You Dream

Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews! I never thought I would get so many on the first chapter! I hope it lives up to your expectations.This might be a short chapter but the next one will be longer. Enjoy!

* * *

The timer flipped back to 108 as Jack and Hurley were doing their shift. Hurley noticed that his friend wasn't the same, and decided not to ask him about it. He already knew who he's so wrecked over. In fact, he doesn't think Jack even spoke to her since that day. "Jack?" Claire came in briskly glancing around left and right.

Jack looked up quickly "Yeah Claire." She let out a sigh of relief and rushed over to him. "What is it?" he asked.

"Well its about Kate."

The room fell silent as Jack asked "What about Kate?" he tried to hide his feelings in his question but Claire and Hurley still heard it.

"I'm worried about her she isn't sleeping or eating. Do you think you can go talk to her?" she asked unsure.

Jack thought for a moment, pondering why Kate would do this to herself and answered "Are you sure you can't--"

"Jack I don't think she'll talk to anyone right now. No one other than you."

* * *

Kate sighed heavily and flipped over onto her back. She rubbed her stomach wishing she could stop being so stubborn and just get something to eat, but her mind wouldn't let her. Her eyes were burning from lack of sleep as she turned over again and put her face down into her pillow. Flashes of memories of normal day island life came through her mind. Good and bad. But all of the good one's had Jack in it. She smiled slightly in her hands. Her eyes opened wide when she heard a gentle rapping at the flap of her tent. "Kate?" Jack said softly "Can I come in?" he heard no answer "Please?"

Kate felt her butterflies again as she answered "I geuss." her voice cracking as she stood up from the ground. Feeling weak and dizzy all at the same time. She almost fell over but he took her arm softly to steady her.

"Woah their Kate. You shouldn't be standing."

"I'm fine. I just... stood up to fast thats all. Anything wrong with the others?" she asked putting her hands on her hips. She stood there, like always, never wanting to give in even when her eyes are barely open.

"Kate you need to think about yourself right now, here I brought you something to eat." he handed her a plate full of food."I heard you haven't been eating. Or sleeping."

She didn't take the plate and instead sat in the sand. Jack sighed and placed the plate beside her and took a seat across from her. She refused to meet his questionable eyes and tried to concentrate on a loose string on her shirt.

"You shouldn't do this to yourself Kate."

"Do what Jack? What do you think i'm doing? Starving myself? I'm not. So I geuss your job is done now, you can go." she said angrily.

Surprised by her outburst, but made no effort to move, he remained there. "I'm not leaving you like this."

"I told you i'm fine." she replied.

"No your not, your face is pale, you can hardly keep your eyes open and you almost collapsed when I came in here. You need to eat something." he pushed.

"I'm not really hungry."

"My God Kate will you stop being so stubborn and just think about yourself for five minutes!" he yelled.

"You don't know anything about me Jack! Since when do I have to do what you say?" she said raising her voice as much as he was.

The two were silent for a moment when Kate stood up "Just forget about me Jack. I'm not worth your," she put her fingertips to her forehead, her eyes closed tightly "your--" she falls to the floor but he quickly caught her before she hit the ground. Jack fell to his knees, sinking in the sand as he checked for any sign of breathing. Kate only heard one word "Kate...Kate...Kate..." as she drifted off into unconsciousness.


	3. Tell Me When, Your Going To Let Me In

It was afternoon the next day as Kate slowly moved her fingers and out of mere impulse whispered his name. The name of a man whose face, with those heavenly brown eyes, were so carefully placed in her mind.

"Nope sorry Freckles the Doc ain't in." Sawyer moved closer to where she was lying "Glad to see your awake, I was getting kind of lonely without you here bossing me around."

A smile curved onto her lips as she began to get some of her strength back. She suddenly put a hand up to her forehead as she tried with all her effort to sit up "Hey Sawyer," her voice dry from lack of water, eyes shut tightly in pain "get Jack."

"I really don't think there is anything wrong with you." Jack told the woman after she claimed that she had a 'sprained' wrist. This woman, whom Kate had seen eyeing after Jack, ever since her own relationship with him took wrong turn. She seemed to be just looking after her own needs.

"But it hurts. Right...there." she replied and took his hand in her own and lightly traced it over her skin at the palm. But unfortunately for her, Jack barely even noticed, for his heart was unknowingly already given to that certain brunette that still lie unconscious in the tent. He never wanted to hurt her even when he gave her the cold shoulder most days, but when he saw her tied up with a gag in her mouth all he wanted was to get her away from the man's clutches and take her into his arms and hold her forever. To just let her in. But something inside himself told him not to get to close to her. _She runs...she likes to run..._

"JACK!" Sawyer yelled as he quickly walked up to him.

"What is it?" Jack asked with a gleam of hope in his tone.

"Your girlfriend's awake." he said sounding somewhat defeated "She's asking for you."

Jack ran to her tent, leaving the woman still siting in the sand. She pouted, and stormed off.

"Kate?" Jack drew the flap at the entrance away and stepped inside, he rushed over to her side. He gently placed a hand on her cheek to rouse her. She obviously couldn't sit up any longer and tried her hardest to keep her eyes open so she wouldn't fall back asleep.

"Jack?" she said unsure of who it was.

Jack smiled "Yeah Kate i'm here."

Her eyes opened almost wide and she gave her the most beautiful genuine smile "Hey you."

"Hey. How are you feeling? Are you in any pain?"he asked warily.

"I have a headache. And my throat is a little...dry." she scratched out the last word.

He quickly got up grabbed a water bottle and knelled down next to her "Can you do it yourself?"

She nodded and took the water in her hand and drank it down thirstily. She couldn't remember back to when the last time she had water but she was grateful all the same. She handed it back to Jack and he set it down in easy reach of her so she could take it whenever she needed it.

"So how long have I been out?" she asked

""About 32 hours." he admitted sadly.

After a moment she asked "Where you here all that time?"

He nodded "Well I had to leave to look at a woman's hand an hour or so ago but other than that..."

Kate felt a hint of jealousy at the mention of that woman trying to make a move on Jack. She secretly promised herself she's going to have a little chat with her when she gets her full strength back. Tell her that he's off limits. Doesn't she know that her and Jack have something between them? She mentally hit herself for such a comment. A bigger part of her, a more obvious part, was the fact that he had stayed with her all that time. With no regard for his own needs to sleep or eat.

"Wow. No one has ever done something like that for me before." she started to sit up, a new strength growing, almost brewing inside her. "Even when I was kid when I got sick with the flu or just a cold...Neither Wayne nor my mother cared---"

"Kate they--" he started but she interrupted.

"I mean, my mother once gave me some soup but nothing like what you did. You stayed here...with me...all that time. You didn't give up on me..." she said tears eagerly wanting to spill over "Why?" she asked firmly.

Jack didn't say anything for a moment "I care about you a lot Kate. When I shut you out. I didn't know I was turning away someone I felt so much for. I'm sorry Kate, for hurting you in anyway."

Kate tried to swallow a gulp "And...how... do you feel towards me now?"

"KATE! YOUR AWAKE! I was worried sick!" Claire came in suddenly and ran over to Kate and gave her a big hug. But Kate's eyes never left his, and Jack's never left hers. The two tried desperately to read each others expression, looking for any sign of what truly lies beneath. Claire finally pulled away and noticed Jack and Kate completely entranced with each other "Oh my goodness I am so sorry, I hope I didn't interrupt anything. I just heard Kate was awake."

"Its allright Claire" he stood up " just make sure Kate eats something before she falls back to sleep." And with that, he gave a simple nod saying goodnight and exited the tent.

* * *

A couple of days later Kate was break to full health, eating regularly, and went back to her old ways. Now, high up in fruit tree she hastily began picking mangoes. But her mind was elsewhere. She hasn't actually spoken to him since that night, except the occasional smiles they would exchange. She felt frustrated with herself, wondering if their was anything she could do to take down the ever increasing wall that separated them. _What could she say? What could she do to have things go back to the way it used to be?_

She climbed down the tree and safely landed on her feet. She wiped the sweat off her brow, took a swig of water and started walking back. She stopped suddenly, she felt someone...a presence. As who it was drew closer she began to ease up. She could feel his warm and loving feel about him. She smiled sweetly and pretended she didn't hear him coming as she hid behind a large tree, basking in the shade for a moment. Her playful side took over as she prepared to jump out once he passed her. She heard his footsteps growing closer and closer. She bit her lip as she got ready to pounce--

"Now now Kate you didn't actually think I would just walk straight into that one did you?" Jack turned up behind her before she could make a move, he grabbed her by the waist and drew her closer, her back pressed up against his chest. She could feel almost every inch of him and shivered when he whispered those words into her ear.

"That wasn't fair." she said smiling big making absolutely no effort to move from his safe arms. She felt her heart pounding rapidly and that familiar feeling that only Jack can do to her took control. Just a smile, a touch, a kiss from him...it was like being on a natural high. He couldn't help but be intoxicated by anything and everything she does. Her smell, her hair, that smile that can bring him to his knees. The feel of her soft warm skin, that happened to be slightly exposed around her waist. But it was Jack who eventually pulled away and she couldn't help feeling disappointed. She blushed lightly as she turned to face him. "How did you find me?"

"Sun told me you were out picking some fruit and I just walked for bit and...here I am." he answered.

"Jack were at least 2 miles away from camp, theirs absolutely nothing around, did you walk this far just to see me? Or...is their something you wish to tell me." she pushed, looking at him sincerely, she wanted an answer, and this time and no one was around to interrupt.

* * *

**A/N: So the next chapter is probably going to be the last one. I apologize for taking so long to update i've been sick, but I needed to get this chapter done! Any who, sorry if this chapter was crap. **


	4. I'm Going Back To The Start

**A/N: Okay here we go last chapter. The song, as I hope at least some of you can tell by the lyrics, is _The Scientist _by Coldplay. And it's kind of long so bear with me. :) Thanks to all the reviewers! You guys and gals rock! I hope you enjoy the final chapter of Scratch...**

"_Jack were at least 2 miles away from camp, theirs absolutely nothing around, did you walk this far just to see me? Or...is their something you wish to tell me." she pushed, looking at him sincerely, she wanted an answer, and this time and no one was around to interrupt. _

The sky grew cloudy, as the air around them became sticky and humid from the summer storm over their heads, that seemed to be coming their way in a matter of minutes. Except the two made no effort to move away from the coming rain. Kate still stood in front of him, one hand gripping his arm gently making sure he won't turn away from her. Or the question. She looked into his eyes, as he stared back into hers, for what seemed like forever.

"We should get back."

Disappointment washed over her, and it was clear on her face but she nodded nonetheless. They returned to the beach, after their trip of silence and split off into different directions.

* * *

Night had come. Jack and Kate spent most of what was left of the day away from each other, trying to dodge the questions and looks they received from the rest of the survivors. Now, Kate was sitting in front of a small fire by herself. But she preferred it that way really. The flames shone on her eyes as it danced on the shadows around her, it entranced her, and as hard as she tried, her thoughts kept going back to the certain Doctor that she knew she was head over feet over, since the first look into his soft heavenly eyes. She snapped out of her thoughts as she heard footsteps behind her.

"Hey Kate." Jack said as he came over to her side.

She bit her lip, not wanting to show she was happy to see him. "Hey." she said after a few minutes. She couldn't help but feel a little angry at him for just leaving their conversation in the jungle like that. He stood and watched her for a moment, trying to figure out how to undo this new wall between him. She could feel his eyes on her, she always could. Just like when she stood at the shore in the mornings, sometimes she could feel it. Watching over her, reassuring her she was safe to say the least.

"Let's go." he said suddenly.

Kate looked up quickly "What?"

"Let's get out of here." he said smiling.

A twitch of a small smile came on to her face "Where?"

"Oh I don't really know actually. I just want to get away, you know, run away." he answered.

She laughed at the irony, and he smiled, glad that she was laughing. He reached out his hand, she grabbed it as he pulled her to her feet. And he didn't let go of her hand as they entered the jungle, again, which was quickly becoming not just a unknown frightening place, but as the rain slowly began pouring steadily,and lightly from the sky it became their sanctuary. She felt the first drop on her cheek as they continued running through the thick jungle trees.

"But _where _are we going?" she asked, not that she minded where or how far it was. Not when he had her by the hand.

He only gave her a mischievous grin and pushed forward. Her heart jumped with anticipation as the rain staring pouring around them. She felt like as she was dreaming aloud. He finally stopped in front of her and let go of her hand.

"Close your eyes." he said.

She laughed lightly "Why? Can't I just---" she started as she tried to look past him.

He laughed "No, just close them."

She closed them and smiled a smug grin. "How do you know my eyes are really closed?" she asked playfully.

"I trust you." he answered simply.

This time she really did shut her eyes all the way. He grabbed both of her hands as he led her a little ways through some more foliage and making sure none of the branches hit her.

"You just wanted an excuse to take me by the hand again." she said holding on to him tightly.

It was a good thing she had her eyes closed because he couldn't help but blush at the part truth.

He stopped and glanced around then said "Alright you can open them now."

Her eyes slowly opened and immediately noticed the beauty of where she stood. No, it wasn't just a beach, it seemed to be a spot made just for them. It was untouched. It was pure. She didn't think that a simple beach that almost looked the same as the one they were just on would have such an effect on her.

"Its beautiful." was all that she managed to say.

The waves washed up gradually and continually making the sound illuminate around the two. The moon peaked behind the clouds and its reflection shined on the water in front of them.

Jack smirked "Yeah well...its quiet." he took a seat after he tossed a rock out of the way that landed in the water. After it skipped of course. She smiled and and walked over to his side and sat down close.

Her face grew serious "Jack...I need to tell you something."

"Okay." he said after a moment, seeing she had something on her mind.

She played with her fingers as she spoke " I just wanted to say I'm sorry. For going out on that hike even though you told me not to, I wasn't thinking. I just--"

"Kate stop. I'm the one who should be sorry. I overreacted. I didn't want anything to happen to you, and afterwards when I pushed you away...thats something I couldn't ever want..." he trailed on getting up then, and walked to the surf, and left her sitting there alone.

_Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry,_

_You don't know how lovely you are,_

_I had to find you, tell you I need ya,_

_And tell you I set you apart,_

_Tell me your secrets, and ask me your questions,_

_Oh lets go back to the start,_

_Running in circles, coming in tails,_

_Heads on a science apart,_

She thought back to the past days, how it had all come down to this moment. Him not speaking to her, her not eating and getting sick from it, then the almost moment where she was about to get a breakthrough from Jack, to right here and now. Was this what she wanted? Was he someone she could be happy with? She promised herself she wouldn't fall in love, they would always end up getting hurt in the end. But he was willing to take a chance on her. She was willing to take a chance on him...

_Nobody said it was easy,_

_It's such a shame for us to part,_

_Nobody said it was easy,_

_No one ever said it would be this hard,_

_Oh take back to the start_

The clouds pushed away and the moon with the stars became that much clearer. She stood up, her heart was beating what seemed to be a thousand times a minute as she neared him.

He turned to her when he heard her footsteps "Kat--" she ran up to him and crushed her lips on his. Surprised for a split second but as soon as it came it was gone in a flash, as he wrapped his arms around her.

_I was just guessing at numbers and figures,_

_Pulling the puzzles apart,_

_Questions of science, science and progress_

_Do not speak as loud as my heart,_

_And tell me you love me, come back and haunt me,_

_Oh and I rush to the start,_

_Running circles, chasing tails,_

_Coming back as we are_

She melted in his embrace as she pressed herself up hard against his strong body, and ran her fingers up his chest. The passionate kiss lasted until the need for air became to much, after if broke they leaned in close still. Their lips red and faces flushed that neither wanted to end.

_Nobody said it was easy,_

_Oh it's such a shame for us to part,_

_Nobody said it was easy,_

_No one ever said it would be so hard,_

_I'm going back to the start._

"Hi..." she said lazily, smiling and very satisfied.

He smiled and replied "Hi." then went in for another kiss.

* * *

The next morning, Claire was playing with her laughing baby when she spotted Kate nearing her with a blush and a grin carrying a water bottle.

"Who did you get that water from Kate?" Claire said smiling.

"I can't get my own water?" Kate replied trying to play it off.

"I just didn't think staring at a water bottle was something to go all girly over."

"I'm not acting girly."

"Then stop smiling."

She tried to make a straight face but ultimately lost that battle every time "I can't!"

Claire smiled big "You're acting like a love-struck fool. You two were gone a long time last night, what were you doing out there?"she asked knowing some of the truth, but still curious.

This time Kate smiled big "You really want to know?"

Claire nodded enthusiastically.

"Are you sure want to know?"

"Yes yes I want to know! I'm been dying for something to happen between you and him since day one! Tell me," she whispered "Is he a good kisser? Like you know _good_?_"_

Kate laughed "Why do you think I was smiling when I came over here with a water bottle?" Truth be told she had a "hard" time getting the water from Jack. He kept pulling the bottle away from her as she was reaching for it, just so he could kiss her.

"You know a simple yes or no would do just fine." she said sarcastically.

Kate smiled and replied "Yes Claire he's very good kisser. Happy?" after she continued walking over to her tent.

Behind her, Claire was overjoyed and clapping silently. "So you two made up then?" she yelled over to her.

Kate stopped and turned to her, thought for a moment and and answered "I guess you can say we started over... from scratch."


End file.
